


Bee Bits

by astraas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraas/pseuds/astraas
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring our favorite bees and very rarely, side characters. There will be no NSFW content. Themes vary, often times inspired by artwork or a post on Tumblr. If so, the original creator will be tagged :)





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by YangOnFire's post: http://yangonfire.tumblr.com/post/163236245513/so-if-yang-is-day-then-blake-is-night-right-do

“How do I deserve you?” Blake said mournfully, turning away from Yang, the heat of her body fading.

“You’re like day, you’re the sun. Warm, bright, kind, illuminating. And me? I’m just… I’m just the darkness of night. The shadows. The thing that people are afraid of.” Her voice cracked, “I’m nothing compared to you.”

The bed shifted, creaking slightly. Yang’s arms wrapped around Blake’s body, pulling her close to her chest. Yang exhaled, squeezing Blake softly.

“You’re not darkness. You’re the stars at night. Blake, you’re wonderful and amazing. I… I just wish you’d see that in yourself.”

Yang’s neck curled, resting her chin on Blake’s head, holding her close. She wanted to tell her more. She wanted to tell Blake that every time she saw her, her breath stopped for a second. Because Blake was that beautiful to her. Every smile, every joke, every moment with her made Yang brighter. She wouldn’t be a sun without her star.

But, every time Yang tried to speak, her voice hitched again. Because she knew, no words could ever even begin to describe how much Blake meant to her— How much, with every fiber of her being, she loved her.

So she settled for holding her close and breathing in sync. Because she knew that Blake enjoyed the heat and comfort. And, if she couldn’t offer words, Yang would always offer action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this and it's my hope to update this weekly or bi-weekly depending on my motivation, inspiration and overall workload with my life and other projects.
> 
> It is also my goal to write a multichapter fic at some point as well as a two-part one shot, so keep your eyes open for those in the future!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my good friend's art on Tumblr; http://mchandraws.tumblr.com/post/163507730698/bodyguard-who-knows

Her hands were tied behind her back with the same velvety ribbon that usually adorned her head, bound so tightly that she was losing feeling in her fingers. The air was moist and mildewy. Her head was throbbing. The last thing she remembered was— Him.

Adam. His smile was eerie. No, psychotic, eyes gleaming with sick desire, “I finally have you, My Love.”

Blake felt cold. She didn’t want to cry. She tried not to, but couldn’t help it when they welled up.

He approached, cooing as gently as his brimstone voice could. Blake tried to jerk away when he reached out and wiped a tear away.

“Why so sad? My Love, we’re finally together…”

Blake opened her mouth, ready to reply with a barbed remark but before she could the room rumbled and a sound like thunder came from above. Adam stepped away, looking at the ceiling, carefully drawing his blade. There was another crash. This time louder and closer. Then, the floor burst open.

Rubble clattered to the ground and dust clouded the area. A silhouette rose. Blake blinked, squinting to see through it. She recognized the golden hair immediately, pulled smoothly into a thick ponytail. Yang. 

Blake watched as Adam noticed her, lunging in with his weapon overhead. 

“YANG!” Blake screamed.

Yang snapped at the sound of her name, turning her head to Blake then to Adam and his knife bearing down on her. She reacted reflexively, raising her right arm. 

Blake screamed again, ready to watch Adam cut through her arm. But there was no blood. Just a solid CLANG as it made contact. Adam’s eyes widened while Yang seemed to smirk, pulling a pistol from her chest holster.

“It’s a pity the police need you alive.” She snarled.

 The gun fired, and Adam crumpled to the ground, clutching his knee and howling in pain.

Yang kicked him in the ribs for good measure then stepped over his body, rushing to Blake’s side. She set to work untying the bow, fingers fumbling until she was free as Blake eyed the now visible grey material beneath Yang’s cut sleeve. It wasn’t skin.

“Bla- I mean, Miss Belladonna, are you alright?” Yang stumbled over her words.

Blake’s arm darted out, swiftly grabbing Yang’s right. She felt cool metal under the shirt, then went down to Yang’s hand, pulling off the glove. That’s why Yang wore gloves.

“Yang.”

“Please,” Yang jerked her prosthetic away. Her voice was shatteringly painful, “Don’t look at it. Don’t pity me. It’s not your job.”

Blake’s breath hitched and her fists clenched at her side, “But-”

“Miss Belladonna.” Yang stated firmly through grit teeth, stiffly standing and extending a hand, “Let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, writing Adam was one of the worst experiences of my life. I am 100% not okay with the Tauradonna ship because of its abusive connotation, however, I recognize that he is a necessary plot device and adversary to use in some Bee-centric fics. I hope I made him adequately creepy and villainous!
> 
> For additional reference, I imagined this taking place in a pseudo-modern AU with advanced prosthetics.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Lillylux on Tumblr: http://lillylux.tumblr.com/post/163293387187/lost-your-edge-yang
> 
> Major News at the end note!

A thin layer of sweat and crime covered Yang's skin, the sun blazing in the sky above. She wiped her brow with an equally grubby hand and caught her breath. Blake, on the other hand, looked as if she had barely exerted herself, standing straight with lazy-lidded eyes in the glare of the light. 

Yang grunted, rotating her hip and swinging her fist forward. It rocketed towards Blake's shoulder before it was deflected outwards by her forearm. The brunette took a step inward, throwing out her right leg and sweeping into Yang's feet. Her opponent faltered throwing her arm out as she fell. 

The impact hurt, but it was nothing Yang couldn't handle; after all, neither Blake or herself were trying particularly hard to cause more than a few scrapes to the other. She glanced up to see Blake with somewhat of a smug expression on her face. Yang was determined to remove it. She hauled herself upward in a powerful motion, aiming to land a blow with new vigor. 

Blake stepped back as Yang rose into an attempt uppercut, but the brawler's onslaught was far from done. Yang came after Blake like a fever, throwing a devastating series of hooks at Blake. While Yang was powerful and swift, Blake was lighter on her feet and watched carefully enough to see Yang's attacks right as they were initiated. 

She backpedaled, ducked, and dodged away from the powerful strikes, keeping her hands up in case she needed to block. The two had been sparring for more than five minutes, long enough to tire of small talk and taunts. All that was left was consideration and combat. Blake knew that Yang was reaching her limit and there would be a pause soon. 

Yang thrust forward with another left hook. Blake instinctively ducked, her eyes widening as she saw what awaited her. With her left hand on Blake's shoulder, pinning her into close range, Yang's knee rose swiftly, hammering into Blake's stomach. 

Yang released her and backed away as Blake wheezed for a moment. She was about to open her mouth, concern on her features when Blake moved as swiftly as a shadow. Blake's knuckles dug into Yang's chest, but she was not done. Blake turned her back to Yang, grabbing her forearm with two arm, planting her foot and hauling the larger woman over her body in a throw, slamming her to the ground.

Blake smirked half-heartedly, wiping damp bangs from her brow, "That didn't hurt like it used to. Have you lost your edge Yang?" 

Yang grinned challengingly back, "We'll see how you feel tomorrow with those bruises."

"I could say the same to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you enjoyed this piece! I took a bit of creative liberty in the way I view Yang's fighting style and what I imagine Blake's to be like in hand to hand combat. Canon has shown us that Ruby has little hand to hand experience and I doubt Wiess has much, however, given Blake's background, I believe that she most likely is capable of kicking ass, regardless of whether she has a weapon in her hand.
> 
> If you're interested, I based Yang's fighting style on Boxing, Kickboxing, and Muay Thai while Blake's on Wing Chun, Chin Na, and Leopard Fist Kung Fu.
> 
> Also, big news: I want to put a poll out there to see what you guys are interested in seeing beyond Bee Bit short scenes. Two are bigger and larger AU's that are more slowburn or drama based and will be at least 10+ chapters while the last is a Modern two-part one shot.
> 
> The first is currently named "Numb" and is set in a more modern/"real life" version of Vale centered around the betrayal of Blake as she defects back to the terrorist cell the White Fang in an attempt to take back the city after a catastrophe six months prior. Left broken and alone, Yang is still determined to protect the city, sending her back towards a collision with her former partner and ex-girlfriend.
> 
> Numb will be long, to say the least with quite a bit of drama and plot and is a "cop AU" of sorts. Adam and Sun are the other definite characters in this, though there may be a few other familiar faces. It will also be more mature for heavy violence, language and drug and abuse warnings. 
> 
> The second is another modern/realistic Vale setting in which Yang is a famous performer and Blake is an anonymous songwriter that writes her songs. Little does Yang know that her songwriter "Noire" is also the cute booth technician she's been somewhat flirting with. While Blake hopelessly writes her mutual feelings into the songs she writes.
> 
> This one is a lot fluffier and more "slow burn" with mutual pining, shenanigans and will feature my favorite suffering third wheel, Weiss Schnee as a former singer turned manager for Yang who also knows Blake's position. 
> 
> The third is the two-shot which is going to be called Swimming Pool (I believe) and it is a pure modern AU, no Vale, no faunus (which the other two still have) where Sun manages to convince Blake to go to a party with him and she has a lot more fun than anticipated, especially when she meets a cute girl.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, in any case, please let me know which one of these three projects you're most interested in seeing first! Drafting wise, Swimming Pool and Numb have the most done and length wise, Swimming Pool is a two-shot so it will be two chapters while Numb and the To Be Named Music AU will be 10+ chapters most likely.


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crazy delay! I've been busy in school and also organizing tumblr's 2017 bumbleby week! These are two brief prompts written for my creative writing class [I always find an excuse to write bees ;)] that I thought I would share with you. 
> 
> Multichapter stories are on a backburner until I get done with bumbleby week but I've got a lot of ideas for content, please stay patient with me! The prompts I do for bumbleby week will be posted here as well in their own collection, so watch out for that the first week of october!

**you burn me**

Blake felt like she was a star. Burning. Burning. Burning. She didn’t know what to make of the sensation. It was all too there. Painful, alleviating, sorrowful, jubilant,  _ overwhelming _ . She went to Beacon to escape. To devote herself to a cause. But instead? She was drawn to a person. Her. Yang. The sun illuminating her dark and the source of this ever constant burning. 

Then Beacon fell and Blake ran. Her fire went out. All that was left was a dull ache of loveless. That ache hurt more than the burning. It was weaker in feeling, but it held no more of the warmth. She didn’t know how to cope. She didn’t know what to do.  Life was hard. But love? Loving her? Love was harder.

**sunshine**

The sun shone on the square. It bathed her in holy light, wrapping around her like she was a golden treasure to be protected. Her hair was alight, a blazing halo, lilac eyes shining hopeful and bright. You forgot to breathe. You forgot to think. The sounds drowned out. All there was, was her. Kind, sweet, dipped in the syrup of sunshine. This was when you realized you loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said on the top note, I've been super busy juggling my own novel, writing fic, my education and making gifsets and organizing bee week on tumblr. I really enjoy sharing my fic with y'all and I hope you guys don't mind the wait between things!


End file.
